


More Than a Sleepover

by Jay707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, I am very sorry, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome plus one, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light degrading, slight biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay707/pseuds/Jay707
Summary: You planned a movie night with the RFA. Actually, you basically planned a sleepover. Only Zen, Jumin and Seven could come over. SEVEN'S REAL NAME SPOILER!!





	1. Chapter 1

I had been planning this movie night for about a week. I invited all the RFA members over to my house a week in advance to make sure none of them were busy. And of course, some of them were. Yoosung had a first date with this girl he really liked, Jaehee was volunteering to read at an orphange, and Saeran just wanted some time by himself. Which is honestly relatable. The only ones who weren't busy were Jumin, Saeyoung and Zen.

So, I got some PhD Pepper, popcorn, some candy, and pulled out all my small, fluffy blankets. Also pillows. Okay, I'm not even going to lie -- I was practically planning a sleepover.

Anyway, I knew when they arrived because I could hear the commotion of Zen and Jumin arguing as Saeyoung tried to lighten the mood with some jokes. I opened the door with a smile in my oversized hoodie and shorts. It was too comfortable to not wear.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." I started, "No need to argue. We're here to relax. Come inside."

"Saying what every man wants to hear." Saeyoung said before they all walked inside.

I could only laugh.

"Why is _he_ here?" Zen asked as he glared at Jumin.

"Because he's also a part of this family, Hyun. And I wanted my family to be here." I told him.

"What about the others?" Jumin asked.

"They were all busy."

"Well, they're missing out." Saeyoung said as he looked me up and down.

I couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"So, what's the movie?" Zen asked.

"I was thinking some horror. You guys down?"

Saeyoung put his arm around me, "Yeah, babe. Let's do this."

"Last I heard, you two were not dating." Jumin said, a little cold.

I could practically feel the daggers Zen was throwing Saeyoung. We were in for a long night.

* * *

We were all sitting on the floor, leaned against the couch, Zen's and Saeyoung's arms around my shoulders. I could feel the jealousy resonate from them.

Saeyoung's hand found its way to my breast and started lightly squeezing. I looked towards him and the others to see their attention on the screen. His fingers wrapped around my nipple and pinched and twisted lightly.

Why do this _now_ of all times?!

A small whimper escaped my lips and my hand shot up to cover my mouth.

Hyun turned to me, "Are you okay, MC?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"The movie too scary? Wanna turn the lights on?"

"No, it's fine. I promise." I mustered a smile.

"Okay." He turned his head back towards the screen.

Saeyoung leaned into my ear, "So you like this?"

I gave him a small nod.

He reached behind himself to get a blanket off the couch and draped it over our laps. He moved his arm from my shoulder to under my pants and between my folds. He ran his finger up and down my slit and lingered over my entrance.

"You're so wet." He whispered.

His finger slid easily inside and I couldn't help but gasp. His finger brushed against the roof of my pussy, and it felt _so good_. He then slid in another and curled them again as he lightly nibbled my ear. I moaned into my hand.

"You look and sound so fucking cute. But you need to be quiet, or else the others will find out." He whispered.

"I-I'm about to come. Please stop." I whispered to him.

"MC, are you-" Zen stopped and I followed his eyes to my lap. "Are you guys really..." He trailed off and swallowed hard.

"You want to see?" Saeyoung asked him, and I already knew Jumin was looking our way. They weren't speaking very quietly.

He lifted the blanket that was covering our laps and spread my legs. He then unzipped and pulled down my shorts to my ankles along with my panties. I hid my face in his chest. His fingers wouldn't let up.

"Are you going to come, baby?" Saeyoung asked in my ear.

I nodded.

"Say it."

"I-I'm about to come..." I said, quietly.

"What was that?" His other hand came down to rub my clit, which brought me closer to my climax.

"I-I'm coming." I whimpered into my hand as I felt my legs tremble and my heart race. I was left a red, panting mess.

Saeyoung pulled his fingers out and held them in front of my mouth. "Don't you want to see how good you taste?"

I opened my eyes and took his fingers into my mouth. I instinctively sucked and swirled my tongue around them as I tried my best to clean them of my cum.

"Shit, MC." He breathed.

I looked at him, then Zen and Jumin. Zen was practically watching in awe and Jumin's eyes were only a little wider than usual.

His fingers slid out of my mouth with a small "pop" and I swallowed what I collected.

I suddenly felt self-conscious.

I brought my sleeves up to cover the bottom half of my face, "Was that too much...?"

"No, that was..." Zen couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hot." Jumin said.

Why was I suddenly in a porno?

"Uh, I think I'll go get some drinks or something..." I slid my bottoms back on and walked into the kitchen.

When I brought back some PhD Pepper, they were huddled together, whispering about something. Probably the display from earlier. Of-fucking-course.

I placed the cans down, "Here you guys go..." I sat on the couch.

"Thanks, MC." Zen said, his face a little red.

"Why you up there now?" Saeyoung asked.

"Well, she's obviously embarrassed about what happened." Jumin said.

Saeyoung sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Saeyoung, can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Zen said.

"N-no, Zen. It's fine..." I told him.

"MC, are you enjoying this?" He asked.

"Kinda..." I shyly admitted with a smile. I looked at Jumin, whose eyes seemed different somehow. Primal almost.

"Then, should we get started?" Saeyoung asked.

"W-what do you mean...?" I asked.

"Well, you want more than this," He stuck his hand down my shorts and prodded at my entrance, "don't you?"

I nodded. "But, they'll get to do stuff, too...right?"

"Oh, you want that?"

I nodded again.

"Well, of course. We can't leave them out of all the fun, now can we? Now, lift up your sweater, baby, and we'll _really_ get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as the story advances. I apologize for my dirty mind. I got this idea while watching porn.

My clothes were in a corner of the floor, I was sitting on the couch, legs spread so the boys could see everything from where they were standing. Saeyoung had a smirk on his face, along with Jumin, and Zen just seemed to be holding back.

"Gentlemen," Saeyoung turned to them, "who wants to go first?"

I looked away from them, my face definitely red at this point. My whole body was cold and not used to the lack of clothing. My pussy being the coldest from the wetness.

"C-can I?" Zen asked.

"You don't have to ask...do what you want..." I told him, quietly.

"Are you sure, MC?"

Suddenly, Jumin's lips were on mine and one of his hands was squeezing my breast. I moaned into his mouth and relaxed my body and cupped his cheek with my hand.

He yanked it away and spread my legs again, "Don't." He said, sharply.

I could only look at him with my mouth slightly agape.

He started kissing me again, with even more passion this time. One hand on the back of my head, pressing me against Jumin, one on my breast, and another between my folds. I pulled back to look and see Zen on his knees in front of the couch with his hand between my legs.

"You said it was okay, so..."

He slid in his fingers and I gasped out from the sudden intrusion. Jumin grabbed my face and pressed our lips together. I guess Zen didn't like that because he curled his fingers against the roof of my pussy, which caused me to whimper. Jumin then pinched my nipple even harder.

"Ow, Jumin..."

"Sorry." He let go of it completely.

"Are you okay?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"There you go, trust fund kid. We're supposed to be making her feel good, not hurt her."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Still-"

"Guys, stop it." I said. "If you both are going to act like this, then maybe we shouldn't be doing this at all. I'm already way out of my comfort zone here, and-"

"We'll stop." Zen said. "I-I'll try my best to get along for tonight."

"Me too" Jumin said.

"Good." I told them.

Zen continued to move his fingers and Jumin proceeded to leave wet kisses along my neck. I half-hoped he wouldn't leave any marks because it might've made the other two jealous. Speaking of...

I looked at Saeyoung, who was watching as he sat on the floor, his legs crossed. He smirked, "Don't worry, baby. I'll be there soon. I'm just letting them have their fun for now."

"But-"

Zen's mouth encaptured my own and his tongue danced with mine. His kiss was a little more loving than Jumin's, whose seemed possesive. His thumb made its way to rub my clit and I felt myself tighten around his fingers. I moaned into his mouth, and gave Jumin better access to my neck by slightly tilting my head.

"S-shit. I..." I began.

"Are you going to come, princess?" Jumin nibbled on my earlobe.

"Y-yes."

"Come, MC. Come for us." Zen said, less dominant-sounding than the other two. More nervous.

I clung to Jumin and whimpered and moaned into his shoulder as my body shook. Having already came before, it was a little more intense than the last. I loosened my grip on his clothes and tried my best to catch my breath.

He brushed my hair over my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back and was caught by surprise when I saw Zen take his fingers into his mouth, not breaking eye contact with me.

Saeyoung stood up and walked over to me, making Zen move out of the way, and suddenly pulled me by my legs to the edge of the couch. He was still smirking.

"You look so beautiful."

I turned my face away from him. I wanted to cover up so bad, but this was really exciting -- having three men look at and touch me the way they were. But I'll have to admit, I never would have expected Saeyoung to be so dominant. I wasn't complaining, though.

"Don't." He said, sharply.

I snapped my attention back to him. His face was blank, unreadable, but with a hint of a little anger. 

He pulled a condom from his pocket and started opening it.

"Did you expect this?" I asked.

"I always carry one just in case."

"I never pegged you as someone who got some." Hyun said.

I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I could say the same for you." He shot back.

"Gentlemen, calm down. We promised, MC." Jumin said.

"It's just friendly banter." He slid the condom over his cock.

Holy shit! _That's_ going inside me?!

"Why do you get to fuck her first?" Zen asked.

"You'll get your turn. I brought enough for everyone."

He suddenly slid inside and I gasped out. "F-fuck, Seven."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect-" I cut myself off, suddenly very aware of the other two.

He chuckled and slid himself in fully. After a few seconds of adjustment, he started moving, and out poured the moans from my mouth. Jumin's mouth wrapped around one of my nipples and Zen's around my neck. They both lightly sucked and bit, only adding to the pleasure Seven was giving me. I raised my hands to weave my fingers through their hair.

"O-oh my god, you guys." I moaned.

"You're so tight." Seven commented.

"Shut up." I chuckled. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh, they'll know soon enough."

Zen's mouth moved up my neck, to my jawline and then my mouth. Jumin lightly pulled on my hair, causing me to moan into Zen.

Jumin nibbled lightly on my ear, "You like that?"

I moaned.

"You're such a slut." He whispered.

Saeyoung chuckled, "Whatever you're saying, she is loving it. You guys _seriously_ have to feel her."

Zen suddenly wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked as he flicked it with his tongue. I raised my hips, which caused Saeyoung to hit my G-spot repeatedly.

"Harder. Please. Fuck me harder." I moaned out as I looked at Seven.

He started to thrust even harder and I could feel my climax approaching. Jumin left hickeys on my neck as Zen played with both of my nipples. I whimpered as I felt both of us come, him letting out groans.

I laid my back flat on the couch and tried to catch my breath. I let out a small gasp when I felt Saeyoung pull out. He pulled the condom off and tossed it on the floor.

He put his cock away, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I responded.

"That wasn't too much, right?"

"No. It felt good."

He kneeled in front of me and I pet his cute hair as I smiled at him.

"You know..." He began, "These two still have yet to fuck you." He looked at the both of them with a slight smirk.

"I just came, I'm too sensitive." I told him. "Please give me some time to rest."

He put his head between my legs and started licking up the wetness and cum. He then moved his tongue to my clit, which caused me to arch my back.

"P-please stop." I begged.

"Seven, she said to stop." Zen said.

Saeyoung held up a finger. Zen looked at Jumin for help, who was only watching what was happening. I guess he's a bit of a sadist, too.

Seven then pulled away and I relaxed my body as best as I could.

"So, you want a break?" He asked.

"Please." I panted.

"What do you say, boys?"

"If she's asking, I think we should. I mean, how many times has she come? Three in the last thirty minutes?" Zen said.

"I think so too. It's important to respect everyone's decisions." Jumin joined. "Even if there's a safe word they decide not to use on purpose. You should listen to them when they tell you to stop."

Zen looked at him, "'Safe word'? What are you? A fucking sadist or something?"

Jumin only looked at him.

"Oh my god." Zen looked away from him.

"You're not judging Saeyoung for being the same. Or MC for being a masochist."

"A what?"

"It means she likes certain types of pain." Saeyoung told him.

Zen looked at me, "Is that true?"

"Kinda, yeah." I admitted.

Hyun sighed. "I-I don't know if I can do that."

"No one's asking you to." I cupped his cheek.

"Or watch it."

"Please." I said. "I want you here, too." I looked away from him, "I want to feel you." My face was probably _really_ red.

He looked at me for a moment before answering. "Okay. I'll do this...for you. I just don't want to see you in pain."

"They won't do much. Plus, I only like a little like biting and such."

"You mean like this?" He latched his mouth onto my neck and bit lightly.

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"So," Saeyoung clapped his hands, "we'll take about a five minute break before continuing. Sound good?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Gentlemen, a word?"

They all stepped into the kitchen, out of earshot while I took a small break. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

After five minutes, they came back into the living room. Zen seemed a little more uncomfortable and nervous. It made _me_ nervous.

"Before we begin, you need a safe word." Seven said.

"A safe word?" I asked. "I-I didn't think that-"

"It won't get that intense." Jumin said. "It's just a precaution in case one of us does something that you don't like."

"Uh, okay...'kitten' I guess?"

Seven clicked his tongue, "Damn. I love that pet name."

Jumin looked at him. "...are you serious?"

Seven looked at him with a smile, "Do you use that pet name, too?" He laughed. "Oh my god. That's awesome." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I think you and Zen use the same one, too. 'Princess' right?"

"Ugh. You're kidding, right?" Zen said.

"Are you guys going to bicker like children, or are you going to fuck me?" I asked, a little annoyed at this point.

Jumin raised an eyebrow. "You're in no position to make demands, MC."

"You avoiding the pet name, now?" Saeyoung asked, holding in a laugh.

"Shut up, Saeyoung." I told him.

His hand was suddenly around my neck, not applying too much pressure. "What was that?"

"Seven!" Zen said. "What the hell?!"

"I'm fine, Hyun. Trust me, okay? He's not hurting me."

Zen shifted uncomfortably.

Saeyoung looked into my eyes for a moment. They were cold, but I could still see the sweetness behind them. He then gave a condom to Jumin.

"Wha- already?" I asked.

"Why not, baby?"

I looked over to see Jumin ripping open the condom and sliding it over himself. God, do they _all_ have huge dicks?! Like, what the fuck?!

Anyway, Saeyoung pressed his lips to mine and let go of my neck. Jumin pushed into me and I gasped into Saeyoung's mouth.

"Sh-shit, Jumin."

Saeyoung chuckled, "Aw, is he too big, baby?"

"N-no. It feels really good."

"I see what you meant, Luciel." Jumin said.

He thrusted even rougher than Saeyoung and I couldn't help but moan every time he did. Zen's hand ran up my body and cupped my breast.

"Finally joining the fun, huh?" Saeyoung said.

He ignored him and pinched my nipples, causing me to involuntarily rock my hips. Jumin used his hands to hold them down. Zen's mouth then latched onto my nipple and alternated between them. Seven placed kisses along my neck until he got to my ear.

"You sound so cute. You're just a fucking mess right now. You're doing good, though. You're doing so good."

"I-I'm about to-"

"Already?" Zen asked. "Is this making you too sensitive?"

"No, it's just-"

Jumin thrusted _hard_ and I was very aware of how deep he was.

"Oh my god." I whimpered. "Do that again, please. Oh, _fuck_ do that again."

He kept it up, and I was a moaning, whimpering mess. It felt _so_ good though, that I hardly cared. It wasn't like they were going to judge me for it.

Seven sucked and bit my neck while Hyun did the same to my nipples. He even littered my breasts in hickeys. It was hot.

I felt my climax approach again as Jumin's cock twitched. Before I knew it, with one last hard thrust, we both were sent over the edge. He stayed with his hands on my knees and him inside of me for a few seconds while he came down.

"I could never get tired of seeing that." Jumin said before pulling out.

"Me neither." Zen admitted.

I threw my arm over my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"We're not finshed yet." Jumin said.

I was suddenly placed into doggy-style by Zen. I let out a small, surprised yelp. I'm not even going to lie, I wanted him to fuck me raw. But alas, I heard another ripping sound and felt another big cock push inside until it couldn't go any deeper.

"I didn't know you were into that, Zen." Saeyoung said. "Kinky."

"Shut up." He began to thrust. "This whole thing is kinky."

"Touche."

I couldn't hold myself up wiith my hands anymore and dropped to my forearms. Saeyoung and Jumin were standing beside me with their dicks in their hands. I took Seven's into my mouth and wrapped my hand around Jumin's.

"Damn, MC. You really know how to work that mouth." Seven said. "How many guys have you fucked?"

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab hold of my hair and tug slightly. I moaned, Seven's dick still in my mouth. After twirling my tongue around the tip, I suddenly felt his cum hit the back of my throat. He pulled out and right after I swallowed it, Jumin's suddenly took its place.

The sounds my pussy were making were _so_ fucking embarrassing! Zen's hand then went down to rub my clit which caused me to tighten around him even more. His and Jumin's cock twitched and I felt myself approach my orgasm as well. Weirdly (and awesomely) enough, we all came simultaneously.

Another sound of wet rubber hitting the floor and my mouth empty and I collapsed.

"Wasn't that someting? Well, we have one more thing in store for you, MC. Now walk your pretty ass over here." Seven said.

I followed them onto the floor with wobbly legs. Seven laid down, already ready. Zen was the only one without a condom. Wait, what was happening? Seven lowered me onto him, which caused me to have a small orgasm.

He chuckled. "We're just getting started, baby."

I then felt something else press against my entrance. I looked behind me to see Jumin. He looked at my eyes while he pushed inside. I lowered my head and bit my bottom lip as I tried to hold in my whimpers. This was a little too much.

"I-I don't know about this." I said.

"He'll be the only one moving. You'll be okay." Seven rubbed a circle on my cheek with his thumb.

Jumin then started to move and I lightly moaned. Hyun's dick was then near my mouth, which I opened for and did my best to please him with having two men inside of me. I sucked as hard as I could and twirled my tongue around the tip and up the sides. After a while, the pain from them turned into pleasure and I was whimpering around Zen's cock. 

I was sensitive. Coming from Jumin, then Zen and having a small orgasm from Saeyoung, I could already feel myself getting closer. I pulled Zen's cock from my mouth and bit my lip as I felt myself reach my orgasm.

Seven rubbed small circles with his thumbs on my thighs, "Aw. Is someone about to come?"

I brought one of my hands from Seven's chest up to cover my mouth.

"I think she is. You feel how tight she got?" Jumin said.

I then felt a hand rub my clit and in a matter of seconds, I was coming around their cocks and Zen's, who suddenly turned my face towards him and stuck his in my mouth. My body was still lightly shaking after I came down, and Jumin's thrusts were bringing me closer again.

"P-please stop." I said. "I'm so sensitive." 

"I think you guys should stop." Zen said.

"There's a safe word for a reason." Seven told him.

"What about what Jumin said earlier?"

I then felt myself go over the edge again, and I couldn't help the shaking of my body and the whimpers that escaped my mouth. I tried to keep myself from collapsing on top of Seven.

"You're so fucking cute." Saeyoung said.

"P-please just hurry up." I whimpered.

"Don't worry, princess. We're almost done." Jumin said.

"Yeah. _No_ man can last long like this." Seven said.

I turned my head and took Hyun's dick back into my mouth to keep myself occupied. In a matter of seconds, I felt a hand touch the back of my head as cum shot into my mouth. I made sure he was done before swallowing it.

"Damn, MC." He said. "If only I'd known you were so skilled."

I gave a small smile and felt myself get closer to the edge again. Goddamn these two!

Suddenly, Seven grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him. His tongue swirled around mine and his lips kissed mine as if they needed them. I moaned into his mouth and before I knew it, I felt his and Jumin's cock throb inside of me. Jumin pulled out first, followed by Saeyoung. I felt so empty, but also relieved.

* * *

With my clothes back on and us on the couch, I was cuddled by Saeyoung, Zen got up to get me drinks and food while Jumin made sure I was okay. They were all so sweet. If only I could date all of them. Well, we spent a lovely night together, and that's all I really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bundle of sin. I am still very sorry.


End file.
